


Thoughts

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Series: Save Him, Please [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Skip is out of jail again, may died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: More Spider-man angst written during exams when I was supposed to be revising.





	Thoughts

The pitter patter of cool rain calmed his senses, blocking out some of the overwhelming noise and dialling them down to a seven. He has always like it best when it was raining. Peter crouched down by the soggy ground and stared at the tombstone before his feet.

May Parker.

She was the one who died. His final family member, all because he’d been too late. If he had been ten seconds faster, he would’ve been able to hold up the monster so that the hospital could be evacuated.

May was selfless, waiting until everyone else was out before she even attempted to leave. Her death was all his fault and he knew it.

Ugly tears streamed down his red, blotchy face as he crouched down even closer to his Aunt, thighs beginning to burn. 

“Aunt May…” he whispered, alone by her graveside.

 

 

(It was all his fault. Skip was coming out of jail. He deserved Skip’s attention again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Send me a message if you have any prompts for me to write! <3


End file.
